HetaBoys (and Girls)
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Collections of Boboiboy x Hetalia one-shot. Accept request. Episode 1: The Story of the Aba Family and the Sextuplet Children. Episode 6: Air, Will You Marry Me? Episde 7: This is What Heaven and Hell Would Be. Rated T for (maybe) sexual reference and cursing.
1. Children of Aba Family

**The Story of the Aba Family and the Sextuplet Children**

 **(Inspired by Chibitalia)**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Boboiboy. All belong to their rightful owner.**

.

.

.

Is everybody reading?

Our story start with Tok Aba's youngest son, Rizal bin Aba. A genius young man who recieved a scholarship to continue his study in Britain.

Even though he really gonna miss his son, Tok Aba still support Rizal and let him go to Britain. During his study, Rizal met a young beautiful woman with tsundere attitude named Alice. Rizal fell in love in the first sight, even though Alice Addison kept hitting him with a big dictionary on the head.

In the end, Rizal and Alice got marriage, and do 'that'. Not long after that, Alice became pregnant. About a few weeks before their children born, Alice invited her siblings: her big sister, Neridah and her husband Takeshi from Japan, her forever-single older brother Luigi from Italy. Rizal also invited Tok Aba and his younger brother Fikri who's now working in Canada.

Alice gave birth six children, sextuplet, and it was a miracle the mother still alive. Each children was named after the elements of the earth (except the last one). But knowing that Rizal and Alice couldn't raise six children at once, Neridah, Takeshi, Luigi, Fikri, and even Tok Aba volunteered to take care one children, while Rizal and Alice take care two babies. Unfortunatelly, Rizal and Alice divorced, and Rizal moved to America with one of his son.

Now, let's talk about the sextuplet.

The first son was named Gempa Nederland. He was raised by Neridah and Takeshi in Japan. He's the only one from the six children who has an alias name in other laguang. His Japanese name is Daichi which means 'great land' or 'great wisdom'. He's the most responsible one, being the eldest. He rearly show emotions and he's also a yaoi-lover, same like his aunt.

The second son is Air Oceanna. He was raised by Alice in Britain. He's a tsundere type of boy, similar to his mother. A gentleman with a tsundere character. He can also perform magic.

The third son is Halilintar Cloudson. He was raised by his Uncle Luigi in Italy. He has a every unfriendly attitude toward other boys and sometime cursed. He's actually pretty lazy. He can cook Italian food very well, but sometime he put too many tomato.

The forth son is Taufan Windwaver. He was raised by Tok Aba in Malaysia. He's a lazy boy and often fell asleep when he suppose to study. He reallhy love chocolate and cocoa. He can draw pretty well.

The fifth son is Api Fireheart. The loudest of the six. He was raised in America when his father and mother divorced. He loves superheroes and hamburger. His catchprase is "I'm the hero!". He's actually pretty smart and creativy, but he's to lazy to think.

The sixth son, the youngest, is Boboiboy. He's the only one of the six who doen't have any middle name. Boboiboy is a quite boy and his brothers and everybody else often to forget about him. He love pancake and maple syrup and always brings his pet cat, Koboi. He was raised by his Uncle Fikri in Canada.

So you readers must be wandering, if the six children were raised in different country, why they can meet up again?

The answer is simple. One by one, the five children moved to Malaysia together with Taufan. Halilintar was the first one to moved. Then, Gempa. After that, Api and Boboiboy. And lastly, Air.

You must be wandering how the six children can fit in Tok Aba small house.

Well, lucky for them, Rintis Island Primary School opened a new dormitories. So, Halilintar, Gempa, Api, Boboiboy, and Air stay in the the boarding school, while Taufan stays in Tok Aba's house.

Then, they met their new friend. Taufan and Gempa get along with Fang, while Api and Air get along with Ying, Yaya, and Adu, while Halilintar (surprisingly) get along with Gopal.

How about we talk about their friend some next time okay?

 **~The sextuplets siblings: HetaBoys!~**


	2. Meet My Brother, Halilintar

**Based on Hetalia season 1 episode 7.**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Boboiboy.**

.

.

Taufan: Italy

Halilintar: Romano

Fang: Germany

Adu (Human!Adudu): France

.

.

 _Fang never though that he would deal with Taufan's obnoxious big brother._

It was an ordinary day after school. Fang sat under a tree while working on his math homework for tomorrow. That's until...

"Fang!"

Fang looked up from his book. He could saw two Taufans running to him... Wait. Two Taufans?! Clone?!

"Hey, Fang! Check it cool!" said the first Taufan. "This is my big brother, Halilintar." The Taufan gestured to the 'clone'. "Isn't he shizzy?"

Fang let out a sigh of relieve, knowing that that's not a clone of Taufan. One Taufan is enough, thank you.

"Ugh, I am Fang. A pleasure," Fang said with a monotone voice. "Then, how come you never told about your brother, Taufan?"

Taufan scratched the back of his head while grinning. "Well... Since we've always been raised separately across the world, he had to spend more time with our uncle Luigi in Italy, so he's become kind of a jerk." He looked at Halilintar who kept looking at the ground. "Right? Now say 'Hi' to my friend!"

With a lazy face while waving his hand up-and-down, Halilintar said, "Get lost, you damn four-eyes."

Fang jaw-dropped. "Ugh…"

Taufan frowned. "Oh, boy, it's hug time," he muttered. He then hugged Halilintar viciously as he tried to pull him away from Fang.

"Would you stop it with your hug therapy, already?!" Halilintar shouted as he tried to wiggle free from Taufan's hug.

Meanwhile, Fang just watched them, doesn't know what to say to them. "I'll never understand twins," he muttered to himself.

 **~Halilintar: HetaBoys~**

Another day. Fang decided to borrow some books from the library. He just came out with some books about sport (especially soccer), that's when Halilintar decided to showed up.

"Okay, Mr. I'm-so-popular," the Halilintar said. "What you do to twist my brother's head around so bad?"

Fang looked up toward him. "Uh, what do you want?" he asked, doesn't really get how Halilintar found him.

Halilintar just crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Damn you! Don't play dumb with me! That's my brother's job, and I know you've got some plan for him that's sinister, and sure, your highways don't have speed limits, but that doesn't give you the right to criticise the man's microbrew the best thing, four-eyes!"

"Stop right there!" yelled Fang. He has to stop Halilintar before his head explode. "You can't blame me for what—"

But, Halilintar didn't listen to him. Instead he took out a bucket filled with tomatoes (where did he get it? Nobody know...) . He took one tomato and raised it above his head. "This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of tomato-storm, and it's coming right at you!"

And suddenly, a boy named Adu came out from the girl toilet a few feet behind Halilintar. "I have finally succeeded in spying Fang secretly," he chuckled. "Now, I can take him by surprise—"

Halilintar's face paled. He dropped his bucket and his behind Fang, using Fang's jacket as a head cover. "ARGHHH! IT'S ADU! Protect me!"

Adudu gasped when he saw Fang and Halilintar. "Oh, no! It's Fang!"

 **~Adu: HetaBoys~**

 _Later that day after PE lesson..._

"Hey, four-eyes!" Fang turned around to see Halilintar glaring at him. "I have a surprise for you!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Great, what is it?" he asked mockingly.

Halilintar smirked evilly. "I have created a secret weapon for such singular purpose and stealthiness that you will be helpless to it's powers."

Fang just raised an eyebrow as Halilintar raised the object. "Mustache." He burst into laughter, holding it in midair. "HAHAHAHA! You look so very stupid! Like some stupid hipster at a high school party!"

"Uhhh." Fang looked at him questionably, as if debating whether or not to call an insane asylum. "You do realize that it looks like you are the one with the mustache from where I stand, correct?"

Halilintar shrieked. "Look away! No! Close your eyes! Don't look at me!"

 **~Fang: HetaBoys~**

 _Later at Halilintar's and Taufan's home..._

"Wah! No fair!" Halilintar wailed to his younger brother. "My secret moustache totally backfired on me! I quit!"

"Aw, don't cry, Halilintar," Taufan comforted. "Fang doesn't care if you have a mustache or not. He's really a nice guy, trust me! He's really nice when it's to his advantage and he knows how to keep things clean and organized. Plus he's strong and pretty, more than anybody! And that's got to count for something in this day and age. Also, Fang's quite cute!" he giggled. "And laughing is good for the heart."

Halilintar stopped his crying to look at Taufan. "Taufan, just once, can you say nice things about me like that?"

Taufan's smile disappeared. He backed up. "Uh..."

A horrified look appeared on Halilintar's face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" His voice was so loud, birds flew off the roof of the building they were in. He stormed to his room.

"Where are you going, big brother?"

 **~Taufan: HetaBoys~**


	3. Class Meeting

**Class Meeting - Hetalia style!**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Boboiboy. All belong to their rightful owner.**

.

.

Cast:

B. Api: America

Gopal: Spain

Nana: Sweden

Siti: Finland

Gempa: Japan

Stanley: Switzerland

B. Air: England

Adu (Human!Adu Du): France

Ying: China

Yaya: Russia

Suzy: Lithuania

Iwan: Latvia

Amar Deep: Estonia

Amy: Russia

Sandy (Human!Sleeping Monster): Greece

Fang: Germany

Taufan: Italy Veneziano/ North Italy

.

With special appearances:

Boboiboy (Normal! Boboiboy): Canada

Koboi (Nice!Pak Senin Koboi's cat): Kumajiro

Ejo (Human!Ejo Jo): Prussia

.

.

In class 5 honest (kelas 5 Jujur), all chairs and table was arranged into circular way.

Api stood up from his seat. "Guys, I think the our class meeting can convene!" he shouted.

Gopal ate a chocolate piece as Api continued, "Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively!"

Nana fixed her jilbab and Siti looked at Api uncomfortably. "No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your dignity and vital regions."

Api ran to the black board and unfolded a big paper. He then stuck it on the black board with some sticky tape. A crappy picture of a big man with a cape and mask hugging te Earth. "I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth. I give you the super hero, 'Globoman'!"

Gempa nodded. "I agree with Api."

"Gempa, get your own opinion for once!" Stanley said, his eyebrows furrowed as he smacked his hand down on the table.

Air scowled and looked up from his book. He sneered, "There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanities enslavement. We're too young to think about this."

Adu smirked (for some reason,there are some roses and sparkles around him). "If Air and Api don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?"

"ALIEN!" shouted Air, pointing at Adu.

Api decided to poke Adu's cheek with his marker while Air kept hitting Adu's head with his karate chop.

"You, Adu, love to hate me! Why not go back to making advance porn game like you used to!"

"Ever since I lost my status as a 'harem picture distributor', condescending superiority and broken mugs is all I have left!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. What about your crappy ghost stories and failed tips for dating?"

Ying sighed, thinking aloud to herself. "You boys are so immature and pervert. I doubt they'll have a girlfriend. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work."

She took out a basket filled with moon cake and put it on her table. "Would you guys like to sample some moon cakes?"

Adu and Air just kept brawling. "WE'D JUST GET HUNGRY AGAIN!"

Gopal finished his last piece of chocolate and looked over Yaya, who for some reason kept quite. "Hey, why don't you say something, Yaya? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in."

Yaya stood up, walking the opposite direction to the two fighting boys. "What? Me? No thanks."

She glanced at Suzy who shivered in fear. "I want to see Suzy get in big trouble and come crawling back for help." Yaya said with a creepy smile. She then stopped right behind Iwan and touched his shoulder. Iwan suddenly cried. "Then Iwan will be right behind."

Amar Deep, who was sat opposite them, was thinking softly throughout the meeting. He smirked a bit to Yaya, before saying "You're so tough, next you'll try picking a fight with the senior."

"No worries, I have girl power," said Yaya, shadows looming over her from behind.

Amy suddenly leaped in front of Suzy, protecting her from Yaya. "If you get any closer to Suzy I won't be hesitate to get the disciplinary teacher to discipline you!"

Sandy had just decided to sleep throughout the whole thing, quietly snoring and not even flinching at the noise everyone was making.

"It's like a UFC in here! Hey, that sounds like KFC! Hungry, anyone?"

"Please everyone, calm down!"

"Eh! Ah! Stop! Get your hands off me!"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped.

"Fang!" Air and Adu stopped mid-way, looking at Fang with surprise. Air had his hands gripped on Adu's collar, while Adu was attempting to whack his friend in the head with a ruler.

In a second, Fang took over the meeting. "We've called this meeting to solve our school life's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past or politics of the world. We're kids, there's no need to worry about adults stuff. And since I'm the only one who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about foods or porns, and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand!"

A small hand went up.

"Fang recognizes his friend, Taufan!"

Taufan smiled, before letting out a high pitched "Koko~!"

Fang felt his forehead slam onto the table.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Nobody asked me for my opinions," said Boboiboy with a sad smile.

Koboi mewed. "Mew~ Who are you?"

Boboiboy sighed, "I'm Boboiboy."

.

.

.

 **Omake (2)**

Amar Deep looked outside the class window, where you can see the football field, and gasped. "Everybody don't panic! Ejo is coming!"

You can hear somebody shout from outside, "Suck it, losers!"

 **~HetaBoys and Girls~**


	4. Air and the British Magic

**Air and the British Magic**

 **(Based on Hetalia: Axis Power episode 11, 13, and 26)**

 **I don't own Hetalia or BoboiBoy**

 **.**

.

Cast:

B. Air: England

Fang: Germany

B. Taufan: Italy Veneziano/ N. Italy

Yaya: Russia

B. Api: America

Ying: China

B. Gempa: Japan

Adu (Human!Adu Du): France

.

.

 **Part 1**

 _ **Black Summoning Magic**_

.

.

Another sport competition was held in the school. But once again, Air was beaten by Fang in the basketball sector.

Taufan and Fang walked away from Air who laid on the floor covered in sweats. "That was great, Fang," laughed Taufan. Fang only scratched behind his ear and blush (only a little).

Air got up from the ground. "Dammit! Damn Fang, I was beaten by that bloody wanker again!"

A spotlight appeared under Air as he giggled. "I let them beat me without much of a fight this time, but next time won't be so easy. They don't know it, but I still have a top secret weapon left."

The scene changed into a dark room where Air, with a black hood, and some other random hodded men in a dark room only lit witgh some candles. "Gentleman, it's time to attack with black magic!" All the men's muttered in agreements to each other, some saying, "Why didn't we do this sooner."

Air laughed to himself. "Fang will learn the power of the dark side which fears no-"

"AIR!"

The room door opened to reveal a curious Api. "What are you doing?"

"I say, Api Fireheart bin Rizal, haven't you heard of something called knocking?"

One of Air's men came up next to him. "Where did you put the eye of newt?"

 **~Air: HetaBoys~**

Air locked the cellar door where he already prepared a green summoning circle. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Since I was interrupted before, I'll do it in the cellar. British magic is number one in the world. You're no match for me, stupid Api."

Air pulled up his hood and opened his book. He then closed his eyes and concentrate. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..."

A green light filled the dark cellar as he repeated the spell.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... I've summoned you from the depths of hell… Show yourself!"

The whole room filled with light as the half-Malaysia-half-British-boy finished his spell, and slowly out of the middle of the floor where the light source originated, something came through.

"You called?"

It was Yaya. Or at least her head.

. . .

"I wasn't calling you!" shouted Air as he pushed Yaya's head went straight back into the floor again.

.

.

 **Part 2**

 _ **The Bushby Chair**_

.

.

 _Busby's Chair: Long ago Thomas Busby viciously beat a man to death for sitting in this- his favourite chair. After being arrested, he reportedly cursed the chair on his way to the gallows. He swore that anyone that sat in his chair would suffer the same fate he was about to face. It is said the chair is responsible for sending over sixty people to their deaths!_

"I've got this now!" Air grinned as he pushed a big red chair into the classroom. "I'll swap Api's chair with Busbys and there's no way he'll be able to jive talk out of this one! (Yet, I have no idea how mom got this) Haha, I can't believe I didn't think of cursing him sooner!" Air continued to laugh, shutting his eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Air!"

He opened them to realise that Yaya was sat there instead of his American-brother.

"You're here kind of early today, aren't you?"

A red light that almost looked like lightning came out of the chair so Yaya continued to lounge on it, shattering it into lots of small pieces.

 _Busby's Chair: Anyone who sits in this chair will be cursed in a quick and often painful death. Except, apparently, if you're Yaya._

 **~Yaya: HetaGirls~**

The moon shone bright that night. Two team stood in a haunted house yard, facing each other. The team on the right consist of Gempa, Fang, and Taufan, while the team on the right consist of Ying, Air, Api, Adu, and Yaya.

"Listen to me and my total hero voice guys!" shouted Api. "Ying, I chose you!"

Ying jumped and landed in front of Fang and used her speed to whack the slower Fang around the head, and since she knew Gempa's battle strategies, she managed to whack him around the ribs. Both the boys were on the floor, defeated.

Leaving Taufan, with his only option.

Raising his white flag.

"I give up! Please don't eat me because I'm delicate and I bruise like a peach! And I think your hair is really cool!"

But Api's team started to looked at the entrance door of the mansion awkwardky , so Taufan and his team look in the direction they were looking. Well, out of the eight of them there, seven were looking. Fang, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Yaya, Adu, Ying…

Air stood there, beside a red chair that was taped. The chair was glowing weirdly and Air was laughing so lowly.

"That's Busby's Chair…" Adu started.

"I dunno what that means," Api raised his eyebrow.

"It's a chair that's been cursed," Ying explained.

"Correct," Air grinned menacingly. "Does anyone here have the courage to sit down in this cursed chair?"

"Ah! Comfy."

Yaya had sat down in the chair again, smiling as she felt the weight relieved on her legs.

"No! What the hell are you doing? It's not supposed to be you! Get off there, right now!"

And the chair cracked up into lots of small pieces again.

 _Busby's Chair…it is Britain's ultimate weapon._

.

.

 **Part 3**

 _ **Magical Friends**_

.

.

The school bell finally rang, and most of the students already ran out from that 'cursed' building.

Air sighed and he walked along the corridor. "School is really a hell," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "Blast all. I wish there was someone around here to talk to."

What he didn't realise was while his eyes were closed, a small green winged rabbit had appeared. "Hi there!"

Air opened his eyes and smiled widely. "Flying Mint Bunny! Did you come here to try and cheer me up, huh?"

Flying Mint Bunny flew around his head. "I wanted to see you Air, so I flew right over!"

All the other members of Air's Magical Creatures crew appeared then, including a pirate, a fairy, a unicorn and a gnome.

Air smiled. "This is great! All my magical friends together at the same time! No jealousy or murders, OK? I'm serious guys, jealousy is wrong and murder is too!"

Api had decided to come and see what his British-brother was up to. "Hey, Air! Can I talk to you for a second?"

What he saw is Air laughing and interacting with thin air.

"Hey, no chewing on my sleeve, Uni, I'm ticklish so stop the snuggling! If you want to tickle someone go and tickle Edinburgh because he really hates it, even if you are his National Animal! You're naughty Captain Hook! Tinkerbell isn't big enough. Take that you big goofy kissy face and go with your other leprechaun friends since they're the only ones that care! Just kidding!"

Api had a look on his face that made him actually look sorry for Air.

"Seriously, you're all nutburgers, what am I to do with you, ahahaha~"

 **~Api: HetaBoys~**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of** _ **HetaBoys (and Girls)**_ **! Anyway, what's your favorite Hetalia episode? I accept request. Tel me you favorie episode and I'Il write it!**

 **Possible next episode:** _ **Api Unpacking Session**_ **(based on America cleaning the storage episode) or** _ **Adu and Air Unite**_ **! (based on season 1 episode 12)**


	5. O' Vreneli

**O' Vreneli**

 **(Based on Hetalia episode 88/ World Series 36)**

.

.

Cast:

B. Gempa: Japan

Stanley: Switzerland

.

.

In a snowy mountains, two figure stand facing each other.

One of them is Gempa, in a traditional-Switzerland-outfit for boys. He sang, "O' Vreneli, anata no ouchi wa doko?"

The other one is Stanley, in a traditional-Switzerland-outfit for girls (in other word, a dress). He sang, "Watashi no ouchi wa Suittsurando yo."

They both hold hands and walked back-and-forth. Stanley continued to sing, "Kireina kosui no hotori nano yo!"

"Yo!"

"Ho!"

They both hold each other hands and started to spin, singing, "Ho! Tralala! Ya Ho Ho Tralala!"

"Ya Ho Ho!"

"Tralala!"

"Ya Ho Ho!"

"Tralala!"

"Ya Ho Ho Tralala! Ya Ho Ho Tralala! Ya Ho Ho Tralala! YA HO HO!"

Luckily that's just Gempa's wild imagination. "Watashi no baka!" he slapped himself.

Stanley who sat not far from him, asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

 **~Stanley: HetaBoys~**


	6. Air, Will You Marry Me?

**Air, Will You Marry Me?**

 **(based on Axis Power episode 12)**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Boboiboy. All belongs to their rightful owner.**

.

.

.

Cast:

Adu (Human! Adu Du): France

B. Air: England

B. Gempa: Japan

Mention B. Api (as America), B. Taufan (as N. Italy), and Fang (as Germany)

.

.

.

Everybody knows that the Aba family is a rich family. And a lot of people wants to get their children to marry one out of six son Rizal bin Aba have.

Even if that's means a gay-marriage.

"So, Air… I have something important to say to you. I would like for you… To marry me."

Air could only stare Adu who sat across his desk. "Ugh… What?" The half-Malaysian-half-British-boy rolled his eyes as he smirked. "That's very funny, Adu. I don't believe it's April Fool's Day yet." Adu didn't respond. Gloomy aura surrounded him.

"What's the matter, old chap?" Air said, standing up from his seat intimidatingly. "Can't you even afford to buy a calendar anymore?" The boy started laughing.

"You are wrong, Air," Adu said quietly. "And this is not as funny as you make it seem."

Air snapped slightly. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?! I know we've been together since the third grade, but you never end up like this even after I beat you in that crazy mathematic test!"

Adu slid a piece of paper to the Air's side of the desk, a pen laying on top. "Here, take this," he said, still in quiet voice.

Air took the paper and read it. He snapped. "THAT'S A MARRIAGE REGESTRATION FORM, YOU WANKER!" he yelled, shoving the marriage regestration form at Adu's face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

Adu suddenly grabbed Air's right hand. He took the form and slammed it on to the desk. He took out a pen, shoved it to Air's right hand.

"No, it's not. Can't you see, it's a calendar? It seems books has ruined your eyesight." Adu's grip on Air's right hand got harder as he guided the hand to the 'calendar'. "It's for you! It is a calendar!"

"What's come over you?!" shouted Air. "Unhand me, you stupid green-lover-alien-boy!"

Adu had managed to get Air's hand to go next to the form, and slowly letter by letter, started writing Air's name:

A

"Just sign it!" shouted Adu.

I

"I will do no such thing!" Air shouted back, still struggling.

R

"I said sign it!" shouted Adu again.

B

"I said no!" shouted Air again.

I

Finally, Air snapped. "Stop it! No!" He elbowed Adu in the chest, making him loosen his grip on the pen and his right hand. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it!"

Adu, recovered from the sudden attack, grabbed hold onto Air's jacket. "Look, I don't want to be part of this either, but I have no choice! Come on, I promised myself I won't beg for my mom for extra money, so I tried to find my own... By marrying you!"

"That's the most idiotic reason I've ever heard!" Air shouted. He then picked up the pen and the 'calendar'. "There's no way I'm going to marry somebody for the next twelve years! How about I show you what I think of this 'calendar'!" Air scribbled over the whole Marriage Registration Form, leaving it covered and the nearly completed name underneath almost impossible to read.

"No! What are you doing?!" cried Adu.

"Now, you see!" said Air darkly. He had his 'curse you' face. "That's what happens when you force people to marry you, alien!" Air, started laughing again.

"You brute! Dammit! Don't you care if I die?" Adu grabbed hold onto Air's jacket again. "Please, I'm begging you, please listen to me! I can a toilet cleaner if you want me to. I am not even asking to become a butler! Come on, help me!"

Air pushed off the begging boy. "Even if Api stop eating fried chicken or Taufan kiss Fang on the lips or for Yaya can properly bake biscuit, I'll never marry you! First of all, we're to young to get married! Second, we're both boys! Third, I'm not gay! So, you need to deal with and accept that you're poor-"

Air hadn't realised that while he was talking, Adu had snuck up behind him until he felt Adu's arms grab him under his armpits.

Adu laughed slightly, before dragging Air to somewhere the half-Malaysian-half-British-boy had no clue of.

Air struggled but Adu ignored him and kept dragging him. "Unhand me this instant, you pervert! Release me! Let me go! Turn me loose! Are you listening, Adu? I said let me go and loosen your grasp! This is rather undignified!"

Neither of the boys realize that Gempa is watching them since the begining, with a camera in his hand and bleeding nose.

"I'm in heaven..." said Gempa in a dreamy voice.

 **~Adu: HetaBoys!~**

 **Thanks for reading this episode of HetaBoys (and Girls)! Next episode will be Tok Aba's first appearance, with some musical tone!**


	7. Tok Aba's Song

**This is What Heaven and Hell Would Be**

 **(Based on Axis Power episode 18)**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Boboiboy. All belong to their rightful owner.**

.

.

Cast:

B. Taufan: Italy Veneziano/ N. Italy

Fang: Germany

B. Gempa: Japan

B. Api: America

Ying: China

B. Air: England

Adu (Human!Adu Du): France

Tok Aba: Ancient Rome

Mentioned Mail (from Upin and Ipin, as Netherland (maybe))

.

.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Taufan, Fang, and Gempa gathered at the park to do their homework. But, it was more like Fang and Gempa doing their homework wile Taufan was sleeping.

The Chinese boy and the half-Malaysian-half-British-with-Japanese-attitude-boy both sensed something.

"It seems they're here," said Taufan, standing up.

" _Hai_ , I agree," said Gempa, standing up.

"Say what~?" asked Taufan who had just awoken from his sleep, with a dopey smile on his face.

Fang groaned and he saw a group of five kids at the playground a bit far from them, said five people smiling maliciously at them three.

It was Api and his gang!

Api stood on top of the jungle gym. Air sat on a swing, while Adu leaned against the set. Yaya sat at the end of slide. And Ying stood on the sandbox.

At the same time, Fang pulled out his water-pistol and Gempa unsheathed his bamboo sword slightly from its bag. Also at the same time, Taufan pulled a small while flag out from under his hat, waving wildly.

"Haha, listen to me and my total heroic voice, guys!" shouted Api as he jumped down from the jungle gym. "Ying, I choose you!"

The Chinese girl braced herself before ran toward the three boys, wielding a frying pan as her weapon. Gempa pulled his bamboo sword completely out while Taufan waved his flag even more wildly.

Ying went against Fang first. Since Ying is the fastest in the group,Fang couldn't react so fast to avoid Ying's frying pan smashed on his head.

Gempa was her next target. Since the two knew each other's weak spots, the two fought a bit longer, but after Ying swung her frying pan as hard as she could into Gempa's ribs, the half-Malaysian-half-British-with-Japanese-attitude-boy fell.

She eyed up Taufan next. The half-Malaysian-half-British stopped waving his white flag while watching his two friends get thrashed, but waved as fast as his little arms could when he saw Ying's light blue eyes staring into his soul.

"Oh no! Please don't hit me!" pleaded Taufan. "Or at least don't touch my face!"

The other members of Ying's group walked toward the fallen kids. Ying already standing in between the three. Taufan continued to wave his flag while Fang and Gempa were still defeated.

"Great, we beat them!" shouted Api.

"Stop walking!" Taufan cried. "White flag, see? White flag, white flag!"

A sound of a motorcycle machine gained the kids attention. Api's group stared at the source of the sound confusedly. Fang and Gempa pushed themselves up by their arms into sitting position to look as well.

It was none other than Tok Aba, standing on his motorcycle. He then started to sing:

 _Listen as I tell you what Hell would be,_

 _To begin with, the cook would be Yaya,_

 _The police would be Mail,_

 _And the engineering would fall to Boboiboy,_

 _Your lover would unfortunately be Adu,_

 _And the salesman would be Gopal._

Tok Aba got down his motorcycle then started it up. He then rode it away from the kids.

"Tok Aba!" Taufan smiled softly.

The other seven kids were trying to put together what happened, Fang and Gempa sitting down and Api and his gang standing up.

"Hahaha!" Api nervously laughed. "... Run away!"

The five ran in their own directions.

 **~Taufan: HetaBoys!~**

Fang and Gempa continued to do their homework, while Taufan slept again.

"Gempa, what just happened?" asked Fang. "Isn't that you grandfather?"

Gempa just shrugged. "I don't know."

Then, the Chinese boy and the half-Malaysian-half-British-with-Japanese-attitude-boy both sensed something... again.

"They're back again," said Taufan, standing up.

"Hai, I agree," said Gempa, standing up.

"Say what~?" asked Taufan who had just awoken from his sleep, with a dopey smile on his face.

Api and his gang appeared in their exact same spot as before.

"Hahaha!" Api laughed out loud. "So last time we were interrupted by our old man singing but we won't be interrupted this time! Ying, I choose you!"

The fight was exactly the same as last one. to the last one. Fang had a stinking headache and Gempa was clutching onto his ribs, both on the floor. Taufan waved his flag again.

"Please don't hit me! At least not on my vital region! They're very sensitive!"

The sound of motorcycle gained their attention once again. This time, Tok Aba sat on his motorcycle as he played his ukulele. He sang:

 _Now listen now as I tell you what Heaven would be~_

 _The cook would be Gopal,_

 _The police would be Yaya obviously,_

 _Engineer would be Adu,_

 _The salesman is Mail,_

 _And of course your lover would naturally be Boboiboy! Terbaek~_

Tok Aba started up his motorcycle and rode it away from the kids.

"Tok Aba!" Taufan smiled softly.

The other seven kids were trying to put together what happened.

"More running away!" shouted Api. The hr ans his gang ran in their own directions.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Fang and Gempa continued to do their homework, while Taufan slept again.

"Seriously, Gempa, what's wrong with your family?" asked Fang.

Gempa just shrugged. "I don't know."

.

.

 **Guys, thank you for reading another episode of HetaBoys (and Girls)! As you can see from Tok Aba's song, starting next episode, the cast will include crossover with other Malaysian animation, Upin and Ipin and Pada Zaman Dahulu Kala.**

 **Next episode will based on Austian War for Succession, featuring Badron and Kak Ros feat Ejo Jo.**


End file.
